The Adventures of Sailor Shikon
by Lady17
Summary: Inu-yasha crossover. instead of Kagome falling in the well and meeting up with Inu-yasha she changed schools and met a young girl named Hotaru A.K.A. Sailor Saturn. her and Hotaru became friends and Kagome will discover that she to is a Senshi
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-Yasha please don't sew me as I have nothing anyway.

AN: okay so this story will take place in the SM (Sailor Moon) Universe and basically what will happen is instead of Kagome falling though the well and meeting up with Inu-yasha she is going to change schools and meat a young girl named Hotaru A.K.A. Sailor Saturn her and Hotaru will become friends and Kagome will discover that Hotaru is infact the Senshi of Saturn, at this point Kagome will discover that she to is a Senshi Sailor Shikon and awakening the power of the jewel she will fight alongside the other Senshi until one day she will at last fall though the well. Now this is where I need your help when she falls though the will should she find inu-yasha still under the spell in the tree or should she find herself and the gang on the jewel hunt and agree to help them? Please tell me what you think in a review or send me an E-mail old Hagerashi Kagome was woken up by her pink alarm clock as was usual but today was not so usual because it was Kagome's first day at her new school Setsuke Jr. high.

Kagome pulled herself out of bed with a grown and headed for the shower only to discover that her brother Sota had used all the hot water. it was going to be one of thought days she thought to herself.

Hotaru ran toward the school as fast as she could only to hear the first bell ring and as she ran up the steps she watched dejectedly as the school secretary locked the door.

Hotaru turned and sat on the steps wondering what in the world she was supposed to do now she couldn't go home as Satsuna mama was home with a could and Hotaru didn't want to be any trouble.

Just as Hotaru was about to burst into tears at the thought that she had know where to go all day another girl about her age ran up the stares and stopped in front of her am I to late she asked between pants as she grabbed her side and doubled over. Yes I'm afraid so Hotaru Told her in a rather shaky voice that made the girl to look up at her, are you okay? the girl asked. Hotaru nodded her head but did not look up to meat the girls eyes. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do for the day Hotaru told her unhappily. Well don't worry said the girl with a smile were in the same boat now so come with me she said as she grabbed Hotaru's arm and pulled her down the steps of the school.

Hotaru sat across from the girl who had introduced herself as Kagome in a small diner not to far from there school, Kagome was talking about her old school and how she was going to miss all her friends but she thought that she was going to like Setsuke Jr. high to after all she said I've already made one new friend! Hotaru looked up from the cup of tea she was holding and looked at Kagome who? She asked looking slightly confused. Kagome smiled at her and said you of course silly, Hotaru looked at her in surprise you mean you want to be my friend Hotaru asked shyly. Well of course I do Kagome told her I mean after all there are over six hundred kids in are school and out of all of then you're the one I met on the steps its like we where meant to find each other. Hotaru smiled at Kagome and said I'm glad you want to be my friend Kagome-san Kagome smiled and I'm glad you will be my friend Hotaru-chan.

AN: okay I know it starts of slow and I know it was short but I hope you liked it anyway and if you review I will write chapter one but I'm not sure if anyone will be interested so if you are PLEASE review and tell me so I can decide if I'm going to continue or not! Also I would really like find someone to proof read my stuff if your interested please e-mail me and I will send you all chapters before I post them. Thenk you for reading!

Chibi Lady


	2. chapter 1: dreams

Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Inu-yasha. T.T

AN: I would like to thank SilverShadowKitsune for reviewing and to answer your questions I hope to combine Kagomes miko powers with her senshi powers for instants she will have a bow and magic arrows as a weapon and perhaps another move that will use her miko abilities but I'm not altogether sure yet. If I can work it into the story Hino Rie ( Sailor Mars ) might help her with her Miko abilities but it really all depends what my muse will let me write. as for when she will become aware of her powers again I have know say its all up to my muse I know that might sound odd but I can sit down and know exactly what I want to write and come up with something completely different. Hope I answered all your questions if there is anything else anyone wants to know please write a review and ask!

Chapter 1:

Kagome walked toward her best friend Hotaru's Home, even though her and Hotaru hadn't know each other more then two weeks she felt a bond with the girl and was happy to have met her on her first day of school..

Kagome arrived at Hotaru's and walked up the steps to the large door, she was about to nock when the door was swung open to reveal Hotaru, her adopted mother Michiru and her adopted father Haruka who Kagome had seen one morning after a sleepover and had bean shocked to find out was not really a man at all.

Haruka Moved to the side to reveal a young woman of about 18 with long blond hair that was up in one of the strangest stiles Kagome had ever seen. The young woman smiled at Kagome as she walked past her a smile that warmed Kagome and made her heart swell in a way she had never felt before Kagome could not help but think this was know ordinary woman as she turned to watch the woman walk down the steps and get into a waiting red sports car, the car drove of and only after about a minute of everyone standing there watching the empty space where the car had set did Michiru acknowledge Kagome and ask her to please come into the house as it was getting late and they should not all be standing on the front porch looking at an empty space.

It was not until after dinner when the girls where in there pajamas getting ready for bed did Kagome remember about the strange woman and think to ask Hotaru about her so when Hotaru returned from the bathroom Kagome asked her who the woman had bean to which Hotaru answered that she was an old family friend. Kagome could not help but feel Hotaru was keeping something from her so she pushed the subject by asking what the woman's name was Hotaru replied that it was Tuskano Usagi and even though Kagome wanted to know more about this Usagi she did not know how to ask.

Dream sequence

Kagome walked down a long hall toward a doorway. On ether side of her there where large portraits of some of the most beautiful and regal people Kagome had ever seen. On her left there where ten paintings the first was of a beautiful woman with long light pink hair tied up odango stile on her head, she whore a flowing white dress that went to the floor and had large pale purple wings extending from the back. there was a plate under the panting that read, Queen Serenity the First. Daughter of Lady Equality. Founder of the Silver Millennium and the Order of the Solar Senshi and ruler of the silver millennium from 01 to 2344

Kagome could not help but feel that she know this women but it was like a memory from a long forgotten dream and so Kagome looked to the other side of the wall and saw another woman that looked startlingly like the first except that this one had light purple hair instead of pink and her dress was different from the first. Kagome also noted that this woman seamed to be a little taller then the first. Kagome turned to the plate under the picture and read, Queen Serenity the second. Daughter of Queen Serenity the First and Ruler of the Silver millennium from 2345 to 3101.

Kagome looked back down the hall at the row of Paintings on the left after the purple haired Queen there was a tall woman in yellow with flowing red hair the plate under her name read Queen Venus, inner Solar Senshi. The next pianting was of another woman this time in green with chocolate colored hair the plate read, Queen Jupiter, Inner Solar Senshi. And on the list want after Jupiter came Queen Mercury, Inner Solar Senshi, Queen Mars Inner Solar Senshi, Queen Neptune Outer Solar Senshi, Queen Uranus Outer Solar Senshi, Queen Pluto Outer Solar Senshi and time guardian, Queen Saturn Outer Solar Senshi and sovern of silence, and finally at the end of the hall was the painting that really caught Kagome's eyes it was of a young woman in a purple gown lighter then Saturn's but still a relatively dark color. The woman had black hair that cascaded of her shoulders and dark brown eyes Kagome had to blink just to make sure she was not looking in a mirror. Kagome continued to look at the picture taking in the colors and textures finally after what seamed an eternity she turned her eyes down to the plate which read, Lady Shikon Second daughter of Lady Equality sister of Queen Serenity, Outer Solar Senshi and Saver of the silver millennium.

End Dream

Kagome could feel herself waking up and know mater how hard she tried to remain in the dream it was know good she soon found herself staring at the sealing of Hotaru's bedroom and feeling discouraged and confused and not even knowing why she decided to get up and go for a walk to clear her head. Little did she know that this walk would change her life forever.

The End


	3. not the same

Disclamer: I do not own Sailor moon or Inu-yasha if I did Usagi would have run off with Saiya and Kagome would be with Kouga but alas instead there stuck with dumb and dumber.+

AN: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed especially Silvershadowkitsune  
for mentioning my appalling need to brush up on my quotation I will try to do better this chapter!

Kagome walked out of the house and into the large garden in the back yard. It truly amazed Kagome that this little piece of paradise existed in the city. She had not really considered it but she realized that Hotaru-chan and her family must have even more money then Kagome had originally guessed when she had first come to visit Hotaru in this house.

Flash Back

How much further is your house Hotaru-chan Kagome asked in a slightly whiny voice. Not to much further Hotaru assured her with a smile. They continued to walk along but as Hotaru made a right and Kagome fallowed she realized that Hotaru was leading her into the rich part of town, Kagome didn't want to be rued but she just had to ask, hay Hotaru-chan what do your mother and father do for a living? Well my father is the leading scientist for at a large company and my mother died when I was very young, Hotaru said as she once again turned right only to lead Kagome down an even more extravagant street. Wow Kagome remarked as she looked up at the mansions lining the street your father must make a lot of money! She then covered her mouth with her hand. I'm sorry Hotaru-chan that was rude of me its really not any of my concern. Hotaru only smiled at Kagome and Said don't whery about it I really don't mind at all but actually my father doesn't make that much at all its Mama Mishiru and Papa Hakura that make all the money. Who are they Kagome asked as they came to a largest mansion so far, it had two cars in the front both where well made sports cars one was a yellow convertible and the other was an amazing looking red one, there was also a motor bike parked next to a beautiful flower bed. Hotaru started up the drive way as she explained that that where her adopted parents because her father was always so busy and thought that she was better off with a family that had both a mother and a father anyway.

End Flash Back

Kagome smiled at the memory even though she had not known Hotaru long she felt as if they had been friends forever.

Your up early aren't you? Kagome turned to see Haruka standing on the other side of the garden smiling at her. I had a strange dream and didn't really feel like going back to sleep Kagome answered as Haruka crossed the garden and came to stand beside her. I see Haruka said as she looked down at Kagome and as Kagome looked up at Haruka in the early morning light it was if she was seeing her for who she really was for the first time, before now Kagome had always thought of Haruka as a little strange and scary but as she looked at her now she saw a warrior who had fought many a battle and who would fight many more before her time came. Kagome shuck her head with _what is the mater with me? _she thought to herself _must be all this fresh air!_

Haruka turned to the still rising sun and smiled again, it's a beautiful morning isn't it? She asked Kagome as she stretched her arms over her head and let out a long yawn, I guess Kagome replied as she to turned to face the rising sun. you know I'm glad Hotaru met you Haruka told Kagome. oh why is that Kagome asked her as she to stretched her arms to the sky in a gesture of waking. Well Hotaru has always bean kinda lonely she really has a hard time making friends because she's not like them Haruka said with a frown. what do you mean not like them? I mean different, special, she has I higher calling then they can ever hope to have in there lives and on some level they know that and it makes then resent her. What are you saying Kagome asked Haruka with a frown, I'm saying that Hotaru is destined for great things in her lifetime and I have a feeling you are to! Haruka turned to look Kagome in the eyes and in that moment Kagome felt that she was right Hotaru was different and so was she! But before Kagome had time to consider this feeling or what it meant she looked over Haruka's shoulder and saw a large ball of energy flying at them, Haruka must have known it was there to because at the last second she picked Kagome up bridle stile and jumped what had to be at least fifteen feet into the air.

When thay landed there wasn't much left of the garden exspte for a couple of withered plants and as Kagome watched Haruka pulled a small wand out of what appeared to be thin air, raised it to the sky and yelled **URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MACK-UP! **There was a swirl of light and then Haruka was know more in her place stud the pretty suited sailor senshi of Wind and speed Sailor Uranus!

AN: AHHHHH I hate this chapter I really do but I just can't seem to make it better the more I play with it the worse it gets! I'm sorry it will get better I promise or at least hope+


End file.
